Everyday Love
by Kawaiikune-Kyou
Summary: Um I can't really summarize well. These are like ministories. KyoxTohru,YukixHaru,YukixHana,KisaxHiro and maybe others.


Hey I'm back with a series of Songfics on my favorite Furuba pairings. This first one is A KyoxTohru songfic. It seems a little OOC for Kyo but the song is sweet and we all know if you love KyoxTohru you have a soft spot for the mushy Kyo. Anyway the pairings are

Kyo and Tohru and Yuki and Haru and Yuki and Hana and Yuki and Kagura and Kisa and Hiro. Sorry I don't have any Haru/Rin first because I haven't gotten that far in the manga. Second because I think Yuki and Haru is cuter. I don't have any KyoKagura fics because I just don't really like that pairing. I love Kagura she's so cute but I just don't like her and Kyo together.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or claims to Furuba, its plot, or its characters and I do not own this song it is copyrighted by Rascal Flatts and whatever Nashville Record label they use.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

_Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love_

­­OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There she was making breakfast like every other day. She was humming that stupid jingle she always sang when she thought she was alone. Boiling water…cooking rice…washing dishes. It was a domestication that Kyo never had. She moved so freely like she was so comfortable in her abilities. She could do it blindfolded and her hands tied behind her back. He remembered watching his mother cook when he was little. Her movements were jerky and cautious and she did her best to avoid him. _She was so afraid of me. Pretending she loved me with all her heart. Tell me lies that she wanted me all to herself. That she didn't want to share me with the rest of the world. That I belonged in her arms only. She never hugged me though…never held my hand on my way to school. Always checking my wrist making sure nothing could rip my bracelet away. She always said it was for my own good…it wasn't though. It was just more lies to hide her fear. It just made it even more obvious. My mom just wasn't cut out to be the one to bare the cat as a child. She never had domesticity with my father. Her fear….his guilt trips that everything was all my fault. Tohru is a domestic dream….she's perfect. She's like something out of a " How to be the Perfect Housewife." Magazine. I don't know if that gives me a sense of comfort or pisses me off. I never expected to meet someone….perfect."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Each morning the sun shines through my window  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Good Morning Kyo!" Tohru said brightly holding a cup of tea to his face. " I made some peppermint tea would you like some?"

Kyo couldn't take his eyes off of Tohru's smile. She never seemed to stop smiling it pissed him off how she could be so cheery. That emotion was quickly repressed as an odd sensation of contentment settled over Kyo. With his cheeks going red at their close proximity and her uninhibitedness. He stuttered out an answer. " Uh…. s…s.sure." Kyo said holding his hands out to let Tohru place the hot tea in his palms. He just ended up putting on the table to look back at her and find her gone. She was back at the stove watching the food and trying to keep an eye on the rice cooker.

" Ow!" Tohru yelped.

Kyo jumped I and practically flew to where Tohru was standing with her hands cradled together. He stopped in hesitation though. _What the hell am I doing? What if she doesn't want my help? _Kyo set his face. _She was just gonna have to learn to take it. _He crept up behind her his features softening as he saw the tears in her eyes that she held back. He gently reached out and took her blistering hand in his own.

Tohru looked up at him with her glazed eyes and offered him a smile. " I'm such as idiot Kyo. I shouldn't have reached for the teapot when I was stirring the rice. How clumsy of me."

Kyo just looked at Tohru before giving her one of his sweet awkward smiles. He cocked his head to one side his eyes filling with some weird feeling. " Stupid." He said before he dragged her over to the fridge and grabbed some ice. He took of his black shirt and wrapped the ice in it. " There hold it one so it won't blister any worse."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_And catch up on the front page morning news  
Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He turned away but before he could walk away he felt a feather light touch on his arm. He looked back to see Tohru her eyes still glazed with moisture. _Ahh hell why is she crying? She didn't say anything about pain?_

" Thank you Kyo." Tohru said tiptoeing to place a little sister kiss on his cheek.

Kyo blushed furiously. " Uh…y…. y…ye…. yea.I….I…..I'm…g…g…go…gonna…uh" _Come on Kyo what the hell are you gonna do? God I wish I could hug just grab her pull her into me and kiss her. KISS HER! What the HELL! _" Uh…ne…never…uh…mind." Kyo swallowed and turned away and practically sprinted out the kitchen. Yes he got about halfway down the hall before he sprinted right into Shigure.

" My…my Kyo what's the hurry…and where is your shirt. Not in the process of deflowering our sweet Tohru are we?" Shigure said mischievously waving his eyebrows up and down.

Kyo's own eyebrows began twitching. " You sick pervert is sex the only thing you think about?"

" No." Shigure said smiling lecherously. " I also think of bondage."

Kyo grabbed his hair and pulled. " Grr I had to ask didn't I?" Kyo pushed Shigure out of his way. _Is the whole world against me keeping my sanity?_ _She's the only one who knows what I go through. She knows how hard the days can be. All the emotions I keep locked inside away from the world she can see. She knows my heart and it scares me to have let someone in that close. When she smiles though all those complications go away when she smiles everything is light and simple._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" I'm off to work now. Please try not to kill each other before I get back okay." Tohru said smiling at the three Sohma's. _I still can't believe I actually kissed Kyo. It was more like a kiss Kisa would give Hiro but still. It just makes seeing him a little awkward. Both of us blush and tense up when were in the room together. I wouldn't want to upset Yuki-kun by being such horrid company if my mind is always preoccupied by Kyo and I wouldn't want to disappoint Shigure with constant distractions._

" I'll walk you." Kyo mumbled receiving a glare from Yuki and a lecherous glimpse from Shigure." I mean that is…if you wouldn't mind." Kyo said placing a nervous hand on the back of his neck.

" I'd love that Kyo. You're so kind in offering." Tohru said smiling brightly as Kyo followed her out of the house.

Shigure stuck his head out of the door as Kyo walked through. " Oh Kyo try not to take away our dear flower's endearing innocence." He called his eyes closed waving happily as Kyo slammed the door in his face.

Yuki slapped the back of his head. " Don't give him any ideas."

Shigure rubbed his swelling head. " Jealous are we now? I do believe that's a piece of Kyo's shirt wrapped around sweet Tohru's hand."

Yuki's hand twitched with the urge to hit Shigure again. " So what if his shirt is on her hand it's not like a marriage proposal." He said agitated.

Shigure smiled trying to get the rise out of Yuki again. " How do you know maybe he couldn't afford a ring?"

Yuki did hit Shigure again. _Who cares about dignity when you have a lecher for a cousin._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Thank you for walking me Kyo." Tohru said her cheeks tinting a slight pink to match Kyo's. " It was very sweet of you to offer."

Kyo looked away. " Don't go getting all girly on me." He said

" Oh I'm sorry." Tohru said.

" Why are you apologizing? Stop it." Kyo said still not looking at her.

" Oh Kyo I'm sorry. I mean! Uh…" Tohru placed a hand over her mouth.

Kyo finally looked up into her rich chocolate colored eyes. He smiled his trademark way, a sweet awkward smile. " Stupid." He took her hand away from her mouth and held it between them. " I'll see you tonight okay. When you get off work."

" Oh no Kyo you don't have to." Tohru said.

Kyo looked away over the city to the horizon tinged with the paleness of late afternoon. " What if I want to come?" Kyo said

Tohru looked up at Kyo a dreamy look settling in her eyes. " Um okay I'll see you tonight then."

Kyo looked back at her a placed a fraternal goodbye kiss on her forehead and released her hand. " Yea." He said turning around blushing furiously at his actions. " I'll see ya." _Did I just kiss her?_

Tohru watched Kyo's retreating figure for a little bit before entering the building in which she worked. _Wow he's never done anything like that before. He makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Warm and safe whenever he's by my side. What does it all mean? What are these feelings for Kyo? All these emotions assaulting me. Oh well work will help me think._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" So Kyo-kun what transpired between you and our flower to bring this silence? Hmm you haven't traded insults with Yuki-kun all night. So come on….not one for kiss-and-tell." Shigure said.

" I DIDN"T KISS HER! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I KISSED HER!" Kyo shouted at the annoying Inu.

" It's a figure of speech you stupid cat." Yuki said with disdain.

" What was that you damn rat!" Kyo called over the table.

" My Kyo-kun a little defensive are we not. What exactly did go on between you a sweet Tohru-Chan?" Shigure asked mildly.

Kyo's control snapped and he left a barrage of punches on the Inu. Kyo only stopped when he heard the buzzing of the phone. " I'll get the damn noise machine."

Shigure was left on the floor with the classic anime sweatdrop and that little x thing on the side of his face and forehead.

Yuki looked down on the maimed Shigure. " Do you have a death wish you baka Inu."

_Meanwhile!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Every afternoon I make a phone call  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart  
I drag myself through a few more hours_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Hello Sohma's " Kyo said as politely as the irritated cat could muster.

" Kyo?" The familiar voice answered.

" Hey Tohru why are you calling?" Kyo asked her voice sounding so sweet to him. " Aren't you supposed to be working?"

" That's why I'm calling. I'm gonna be a little late and I wanted to tell you that you didn't have to wait up for me."

" Tohru if you're staying later that only gives me more reasons to pick you up." Kyo said. " You don't know how many Shigure's there are out on the street at that time of night."

Shigure stuck his head in through the door to the hallway. " Hey I resent that."

" Butt out you stupid Inu haven't you any respect for privacy." Kyo said placing is hand over the receiver.

" Kyo who could you possibly know to have the need for a private phone call." Shigure said teasingly.

" I said get lost you stupid dog!" Kyo yelled turning his attention back to Tohru. " Are you giggling?" The suppressed laughter was still radiating from the other end of the line. She cleared her throat and said the last thing he'd ever expect.

" Oh Kyo you're so cute!" Tohru squealed.

Kyo brought the receiver away from his ear and stared at it like it was gonna eat him. His face turned a dusky sunset pink and the heat was coming off in waves.

" I have to go get back to wok now but I'll see you later. Bye Kyo-kun lots of love." Tohru said hanging up.

Kyo just stared stupidly at the receiver he held before placing it back on the line. _What the hell just happened? _He thought walking back and resuming his seat by Shigure. _Bad Idea._

" So Kyo mind telling us what brings the blush to your face. Hmm what did you and our precious flower talk about? Did you say you loved her?" Shigure said

Kyo's eyebrow began twitching. " Shut up you damn dog your such a perv. If you're so great why don't you go out and get laid and give us all a night of peace!" Kyo yelled at the smiling Inu.

" Kyo just wants a chance to deflower our sweet blossom." Shigure said. " A night alone and unsupervised."

" Forget it!" Kyo yelled storming upstairs to the ladder that offered access to the roof.

Shigure's stupid smirk was wiped off by the connection of Yuki's hand to the back of his head.

" Oh Yuki why do you abuse me so." Shigure wailed.

Yuki looked down agitated at the baka Inu. " Stop giving him ideas you pedophile!" Yuki said loudly bordering a shout.

" Oh come on Yuki do you really expect me to believe that you and Kyo are really that innocent. Don't tell me a thought hasn't crossed your mind once or twice.

Yuki's tell-tale blush gave it all away but he was determined to hold on to his dignity. " This is Miss Honda Shigure that's sick!"

Shigure looked away knowing Yuki was lying. " Whatever you say to get you to sleep at night Yuki-kun."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tohru's shift had just ended and she was walking down to where the employee's stuff was stored. _I wonder if Kyo knows to come pick me up now. I told him I'd be late what if he thinks late in a different sense then I do. What if he thinks late is like three hours when I meant one almost two. I could call but that's silly I don't need an escort. Oh but Kyo was so generous in offering and he only ever says that kinda of stuff to me. It is late though almost the time they all go to bed. I wonder if they burnt he dinner I left them. It was just miso soup that needed heated up but with their culinary skills. _Tohru smiled at how the were the worst cooks in the world. How could screw a microwave dinner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Hello young man can I help you?" An old woman asked the boy with bright orange hair standing in the lobby for about a half an hour now.

" Yea do you know when Honda Tohru's shift ends? Is it soon?" Kyo asked.

" Ahh yes Tohru should be down in a few minutes she just went to change before punching out." The woman answered. " If you'd like Ill tell her you're here waiting."

" No." He said. " That's okay she's expecting me." He looked at the clock. _I really should ask her to be more elaborate when discussing time. _Kyo sighed. _Oh well I'll save that argument for next time…Next time?_

" If you'd like you could wait in the second floor lobby. It's right by the storage area where she is now." The woman said.

Kyo stuck his hands in the pockets of his uniform. He didn't know what possessed him to wear it on a Saturday. Tohru had once said he looked handsome in it but that couldn't be the reason…could it? He pressed the up button. He didn't know how suddenly his whole world revolved around that cute…innocent onigiri but she was just that. The center of his world, she was the whole reason for his existence now. The elevator jolted to a stop and the doors opened on, that intoxicating smile…, and the rest of his life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Then head on home to try and beat the dark  
Her smile will be right there when I step through that door  
And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Thank you again Kyo." Tohru said as the stepped outside of the large office building. She shivered as a strong wind whipped through the city streets. Kyo wrapped his arm around her pulling her close enough to share his jacket but far enough to not transform in the middle of the town.

" Don't you ever come prepared?" Kyo said. " No jacket or sweater."

Tohru looked up at Kyo and smiled. She snuggled as close to him as she could get without agitating the curse. _Yes so warm and safe…it's so sweet of him to think of me before himself. He really does care a lot. Deep down he's nice and he's a gentleman. He just doesn't want Yuki-kun to think he's weak. I know who the real Kyo-kun is though. He's someone who I enjoy being with…whom I could spend forever with. I really thinking I'm falling in love for real with my cat from the Junnyshi. _

Kyo looked over at Tohru who was staring ahead with a pensive look on her eyes. _What could she be thinking about so deeply about? What is going on in her mind that is so entrancing? _Kyo hesitated for a moment once they were outside the city and stopped.

" Serious doesn't look good on you." He whispered.

Tohru broke out of her thoughts and gazed somewhat and shocked and curiously at Kyo.

" Go back to smiling and put the laughter that you hold in your eyes back. Seeing you so saturated in thought that you weren't aware of the word around." He smiled awkwardly and embarrassed. " I like the bubbly giggly girl more."

Tohru smiled and the dazed and dreamy look returned to her eyes at Kyo's comment. She hesitantly took his hand in her own trembling one.

He looked down at there hands…fingers now entwined and then back up into her eyes." Yea that one." He said placing his other hand on her waist the jacket long since discarded.

Tohru raised herself up on the tip of her toes and gave Kyo another kiss. This time though it was her first chaste kiss. There was no cheek or forehead little sister kiss. This was for real. _Mom always said your first kiss is a special gift for that someone whom you will love forever. I will love you Kyo I promise…forever._

Kyo kissed Tohru back the minute her lips met his. She may be innocent and naïve but one thing he knew she wouldn't take lightly was her first kiss. He knew this was her first one because they talked about it. How she never kissed a guy and he didn't want to admit it but this was his first real kiss too.

They broke apart at the need for air their lungs burning from depravation. They smiled at each other and that's all it was before they leaned in for another kiss slightly more passionate then the last.

_I don't know if I want to believe this real. What is its all a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute now. _Kyo pulled Tohru's lips harder against his own. _At least it's a sweet dream and I can wake up with a goal. His lungs still burned so he was praying it was real. He knew that when she first kissed him innocent and chaste it was love. Plain and simple love from the depths of Tohru's heart. Yes_ _it was everyday love._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It's ordinary plain and simple  
_

_Typical, this everyday love_

_Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
_

_(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
_

_Emotional, so familiar  
_

_Nothing about it too peculiar  
_

_Oh, but I can't get enough  
_

_Of this everyday love_

_Wouldn't change one single thing about it  
_

_No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it_

_It's ordinary plain and simple  
_

_Typical, this everyday love  
_

_Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
_

_(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
_

_Emotional, so familiar  
_

_Nothing about it too peculiar  
_

_Oh, but I can't get enough  
_

_Of this everyday love_

_Yeah, of this everyday love  
_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love  
_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love  
_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love  
_

_Can't get enough_

Yea so what do ya think ya I know the ending is kinda lame and it sucks but I started to hit a wall so I just mooched a line off the song. Which in the disclaimer states I DO NOT OWN. Some of the verses weren't exactly what I wanted but you can drawl a general ideafrom them about what I was going for.Next Fic will be YukixHaru. Bye.


End file.
